Pokemon The Hybrid
by alonewithaviolin
Summary: The adventures of A hybrid of pokemon and human genes
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is alonewithaviolin with my first fanficion pokemon the hybrid. Disclaimers I do not own Pokemon or its parent company. Second if there is another story like mine I am not aware of it so please do not say I copied anyone's work. Please excuse errors as this is my first fan-fiction. Now on with the story  
><strong>

**UPDATE: I made some changes for the better if there are any errors please tell me!**

Aero frantically ran ducking his head and jumping, as he reached a full sprint dodging branches trees and other plant life as he ran from Team Rocket. If only he could have a couple seconds to transform into a Pokemon and hide where they can't get him.

Sprinting as hard as a person can who is petrified and determined to avoid capture can, He came to the edge of the forest as he saw a lake. Dashing for the water he started to stumble and trip. With the last bits of energy he leaped into the water and dived. Underwater he transformed into a Tentacruel and swam deep into the lake.

Safe underwater he strained to hear what Team Rocket was saying and if he was safe.

"Sir the subject escaped." A Sargent said

"Blast it." The Commander shouted! "Call HQ and inform them of your failure and pay attention for any unusual activity. He may be hiding as a Pokemon." The Commander said. He turned around and boarded the helicopter.

The Grunt turned to the other grunts "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET SEARCHING!" The Sargent barked to the other grunts. And with that Team Rocket got busy searching.

Aero waited a half hour and when they had moved away from the lake he transformed into a Pigeotto and flew towards Pallet town maybe he could get some help there.

At Pallet town Aero asked around looking for help and got directions to Professor Oak's. Walking over to Oak's Lab Aero had the feeling that he was being watched and followed. Thinking it was Team Rocket he started to move quicker any faster and they would know that he knew that they were there. He started off slowly, but as fear rose he started to run. That was why he bumped into an Old Man.

"Hey youngster why are you running?" the old man asked. That was when Team Rocket arrived.

"That's the subject get him!" A female sergeant shouted.

"Who are you?" The old man asked.

"We are Team Rocket and that is our property!" The female sergeant shouted.

"So your the people who destroyed waterfall town." The old man said.

"Yes." The sergeant said defiantly.

"In that case" the old man said "I condemn your actions!"

"Well then lets have a Pokemon battle old man. If I lose we will take the subject. If you lose then we'll take the subject!" The sergeant said.

"I accept" the old man said.

"Go Zubat" the sergeant shouted.

"Go Pikachu" the old man said.

"All right lets finish this use Zubat use Tackel!" The sergeant shouted

"Pikachu use thundershock" the old man shouted.

Pikachu curled up and shot electricity at Zubat causing it to faint.

The Team rocket sergeant backed up. "How could i lose?" She asked. she backed up even more and said. "Fine but I warn you old man. Do not mess with Team Rocket again!" With that they backed up and ran away.

"Why would they want to have you?" the old man asked.

Aero thought to himself. He could be a bad person but he defended me from team rocket. But if I told the truth I would be rejected, so what to do?

"I have an ability that they want to abuse." Aero said going for the middle path.

"In that case why don't you go on a journey!" the old man said.

"A what?" Aero asked.

"A Journey" the old man started to say "Is where you travel all over a region gathering all 8 gym badges by beating the Pokemon gym leaders in a Pokemon battle. Or participating in contests located through out the region to participate in the indigo Plato a place where the best Pokemon trainers battle! That's the dream of my grandson Gary and his rival Ash. Along the way you'll get stronger and be able to defended your self against Team Rocket."

"But I'll need a Pokemon" Aero said.

"Well I can get you one follow me" the old man said.

Aero followed. As both of them walked up to Oak's lab. The old man took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. He then walked in and flipped on the lights._  
><em>

Walking in behind him Aero started to piece things together.

"Wait your..." Aero started to say when he was interrupted by the old man.

"Hello I am Professor Oak, what is your name?" Professor Oak asked.

**Well that is it for this chapter. Make a comment if you like and have a nice day. I hope you like the update and the revised edition. More to come!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter two. Hello this is alonewithaviolin with a second chapter! Addressing reviews to Dracoshi, Farla, and 12sillyalex. Thank you for your reviews and yes I realize that I moved it too quickly and there is grammatical errors. So I think I will rewrite chapter one and make it move better and with more sense. I also will cut out the two years later. I also would appreciate any ideas and help. I also plan on him following Kanto to johto to honeh to Sinnoh to Univa and then Kalos. I know no one addressed waterfall town but I put it there because I wanted Aero to participate in the Pokemon league so he needed a home town to participate in the Pokemon league. So on with the story.  
><strong>

"Wait your Professor Oak?" Aero asked in surprise.

"Yes that's me." Professor Oak said. "So what's your name?" Professor Oak asked again.

"My name is Aero." Aero said.

"So Aero you have your choices of four pokemon. Mudkip, Squrtile, Charmander, and Bulbasaur." Professor Oak said.

"Are you sure about this?" Aero asked.

"Yes It's what I do for every new trainer." Oak said.

"Then I'll choose Mudkip." Aero said.

"Good choice" Oak said handing Aero the Pokeball. "Oh and I almost forgot." He turned around and picked up a pokedex and gave it Aero. "That is a Pokedex it identifies Pokemon and gives you information on the Pokemon." Oak said. "And one more thing because it's getting Dark would you mind staying here for the night?" Oak asked.

"Sure" Aero said.

**Well that's it credit goes to Farla and Dracoshi for suggestions for the change in plot as well as the revisions made to chapter one. Also sorry for the short chapter I do have demands on my time.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 the capture

**Hello This is alonewithaviolin with a third chapter to this story! So enjoy and as always if you like it please leave a comment! And sorry for the delay hope you guys thought I was not on hiatas.  
><strong>

After a quick Breakfast Aero left for Viridian city and left Pallet town. After a few miles Aero decided to send out Mudkip and do some training.

"Go Mudkip" Aero said. Throwing the pokeball.

"Where am I?" Mudkip said popping out of its pokeball.

Aero jumped back in shock "YOU CAN TALK." he said his surprise and shock evident.

At this point Mudkip was shocked "YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?! ALL Humans ever here is MUDKIP" Mudkip said to Aero then to himself.

"Well it might be because I'm part Pokemon." Aero said sheepishly.

"REALLY COOL!" Mudkip said his voice growing in excitement. "What Pokemon?" He asked.

Aero transformed in to 5 different Pokemon. and said "I think all of them. I have yet to find a Pokemon that I can't transform into, but I need to see it in person first."

"Cool." Mudkip said.

"Yeah" Aero said "It's really nice and all." he pause "Soooooo what now?" He asked?

"Well," Mudkip said thoughtfully "Do you want to challenge the Pokemon League?" Mudkip asked.

"Yeah!" Aero said enthusiastically "But is it okay with you. We might lose and you could get hurt." Aero said Concerned.

"Yeah it's okay I want to get stronger like you so if you want to get strong you gona have to lose some." Mudkip said.

"Well then LETS GO!" Aero said!

And so they went down walking on route 1 to Virdian city.

While they were walking Aero was ambushed by Team Rocket

Grabbing him and Mukip they threw them in a bag.

"Hey WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Aero shouted in anger.

"Ha you REALLY THOUGHT WE WOULD YOU LEAVE YOU ALONE!" the female sergeant said with contempt.

Aero strained and fought to break open.

"Return Mudkip" Aero said returning Mudkip to his pokeball.

The Female Sergeant threw him onto a chopper and shouted "Okay the package is secure lets go back to HQ.

Aero thought to him self how did I get in this mess?

**That's all for this chapter sorry if it's a bit rushed I had things that needed to get done. So if you like it follow and write a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4 the escape

**Well this is alonewithaviolin sorry for the cliff hanger. I have a question should I start naming the chapters? Post a review with your answer. And sorry I am quite busy, but I hope to continue to write. Will do a revision for chapter 3 if needed. UPDATE I did a revision of this chapter hope you guys like it.  
><strong>

Aero started kicking and shaking to get the sack off. The Sergeant turned and said.

"Quit it". Aero winced as she yanked the sack off of him. He blinked at the sudden light. She smiled cruelly

"We are almost at waterfall town or what's left of it!" she laughed cruelly.

_"Hmm I could do it, but can I do it a fast as it is needed?" Aero thought to him self. "I have no choice. 3 2 1 go"_ and with that he made a sudden struggel and fell out of the helicopter. With the fastest safest transformation he could make he transformed into a Piggeotto. and flew upward he faced the helicopter and struck up a gust causing the helicopter to shake and tilt causing everyone to bail out.

Laughing to himself he flew away. Landing on the ground he transformed back into a human. He then sent out Mudkip.

Aero turned to Mudkip "So what now?"' he asked.

Mudkip turned "I think we had better leave for civilization." He said.

"Well your right I think we can find a town nearby." Aero said.

"How close?" Mudkip asked.

"About a 100 or so miles." Aero said nonchalantly.

"100 MILES!?" Mudkip shouted. "That would take us DAYS AND DAYS."

Aero grinned and transformed into Pigeotto.

"Oh" Mudkip said and climbed on.

Aero took off and flew.

After flying for a while Aero landed and transformed back into a human.

Walking for a little bit Aero said out loud "I wonder what Team Rocket is doing?"

"I don't know Aero." Mudkip said.

"Well we can't worry about that. We need to get to Pewter City." Aero said.

"Okay." Mudkip said..

Aero started walking around looking for a Pokémon Center.

After walking for about an hour he came across a Pokémon Center.

Walking in he took a look at the Map of the Kanto Region. Looking at it he could see that he was at Pewter City.

_Hey that was nice! Aero thought to himself I didn't even need to travel that much!_

Sending out Mudkip Aero pointed to the map.

After Mudkip took a look at it he said. "We still need to train."

Aero frowned "Your right." He said.

"Well then" Mudkip said starting to walk to the door. "Shall we?"

"Wait" Aero said. "It's night time I think we should go find a place to sleep."

"Yeah your right still have the camping supplies?" Mudkip asked.

Aero looked inside his backpack. "Yep we have everything." He said.

"Okay lets go" Mudkip enthusiastically.

And again they both started walking out the door when Aero stopped.

"What's the problem?" Mudkip asked puzzled.

Aero thought as hard as he could trying to use telepathy. _Mudkip don't freak out. I believe team rocket's out there. And no I do not know how I can do this._ Aero felt a sharp pain to his head and stopped trying.

Mudkip got the message and got set for attack. None to soon as Team Rocket burst in and yelled. "THIS IS A TEAM ROCKET RAID GIVE US YOUR POKEMON!" The male leader shouted. .

"NEVER" Aero shouted.

The leader turned "Oh this is too good." He said starting to laugh. "We will take you as well. GO Crobat!" The leader shouted!

"Mudkip use GROWL" Aero shouted.

That was the only attack that ever landed. Every other attack missed, while Crobat landed ever single attack. Soon Mudkip could barely stand. Aero prepared for surrender when Mudkip said "_Wait I'm gona try something first." _

_"Okay" Aero said wondering what Mudkip was going to do._

Mudkip glowed white and used bide. The energy Launched Team Rocket away until they disappeared from sight.

Seeing that Team Rocket was gone Mudkip finally collapsed gratefully on its side. Aero and Nurse Joy ran to him.

"We will take good care of him" Nurse Joy said as Chancy came up to help.

Later Nurse Joy walked up to Aero. "Is Mudkip all right?" Aero asked.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Yes he's all right and one more thing. I never got to thank you. You saved the Pokémon Center."

"It wasn't me it as Mudkip" said Aero laughing.

"Either way if you're in a town with a Pokémon Center Please feel free to stay the night." Nurse Joy said.

"Well I think Mudkip and I could use some rest." Aero said.

And with that the tired Heroes went to bed.

In the moring Mudkip got up and said "AERO AERO COME ON LETS GET UP!"

Aero groaned and said "it's like 6:00 let me sleep please.

Mudkip kept bothering him until he shoot Aero with water gun.

"Hey Mudkip" Aero said forgetting that he aws soaking wet. You learne a new move."

"That's was what I was trying to tell you!' Mudkip said,

Aero got up and got changed.

Leaving the Pokemon Center Aero and Mudkip walked over to the Pokemon Gym. And walked in.

**Well that's it for this chapter hope you guys like the length. And as always have a nice day and leave a comment if you enjoy. Thanks for reading**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry guys I love my story, but I want to move on and do other stories. I will come back to this and I am working on chaoter 5 I am not putting this up for adoption. I repeat I am not putting this up for adoption. However I will revisit this when my skills in writing have improved. I could maybe potentially thrown in some romance. But I got two choices. I can keep him at a young age or I can make him an adult and have this take place a good 5-10 years before ash. And ALSO this may happen, but when it does it will be a long time down the road. Also I could do both. Now choices for new stories. I could skip Aero's story a few years. Or I could do something Star wars or Percy Jackson .**

**ALSO UPDATE thanks to Noobypro12 for the support. Pokemon the Hybrid will continue!**

**LIST**

**AERO**

STARWARS

**PERCY JACKSON**

OTHER

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**Also tell me what type crossover betrayal etc. I could thrown in an idea I've had for a while, which you will find out later. Again please leave a comment.**

**P.S I would like to revise the first couple of chapters especially 3 and 4 mostly 4 I need to fix that**


	6. Chapter 5

** Hello this is alonewithaviolin with another chapter to Pokemon the hybrid. I'm thinking of writing another story that could be Pokemon. So disclaimer I know I have not been putting them up every chapter, but I do not own Pokemon or it's parent company. The only character i own is Aero. Disclaimer over. Also I did some research on Brock and yes I do know that his Onix does not know rock tomb, but I thought it was a nice move. Also as a Mudkip user myself I know that Mudkip learns bide after water-gun and water-gun after Mud-slap sorry for the out of order. Also things are starting to wind down so hopefully I will have more time to write hope you like enjoy.  
><strong>

Walking into the Pewter city gym Aero was struck by it's design. Pretty much everything had to do with rock. The outer area of the gym was based off of a castle wall. And the arena was rocky. With the viewing area akin to the Colosseum in its color. Walking forward he saw a teenager. He watched as another challenger battle Brock. It was obvious that the challenger was losing. His Charmander was no match for the gym leader's Onix.

_What was the name of the gym leader? Aero asked himself. Oh yeah that's right it's Brock.__ Aero remembered._

"All right Onix lets finish this!" Brock shouted "Use Rock Tomb!" Onix proceeded to berry the Charmander in boulders causing it to faint.

"NOOOOOOOO CHARMANDER" the unfortunate trainer cried out as his Pokemon fainted.

Aero walked up and said "I like to challenge you."

Brock turned to face Aero and asked "Another challenger right?"

"Yep," Aero said.

"Well I have to warn you. Just because I'm the first gym leader doesn't mean it's going to be easy to beat me," Brock said.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean it can't be done," Aero said calmly.

"Then as a Pokemon Gym leader I accept your challenge," Brock replied!

...

"The rule are one on one challenger Aero from Waterfall town vs Brock from Pewter City. There is no time limit. BATTLE BEGIN" shouted the referee!

"ONIX COME ON OUT" Brock shouted!

"Mudkip come on out," Aero shouted!

"Ah Mudkip eah, That rare, but it won't stop us" Brock said inquisitively. "ONIX USE BIND," he shouted!

"Mudkip dodge and use mud-slap" Aero shouted!

"Onix use your tail to hit Mudkip" Brock shouted!

As Mudkip jumped to avoid the bind Onix flashed its tail which slammed into Mudkip him to fly. Aero clenched his face as he watched the unfolding. _Mudkip are you allright? _Aero asked in his mind.

_I'm fine just shaken up that's all _Mudkip said back shackenly.

_Okay so here's the plan. When ever you get the chance use growl to lower his attack. As well as Mud-slap and Water-gun_ Aero said.

_Got it_ Mudkip replied back.

Mudkip battled well, but with every hit he grew weaker and weaker. Soon both Pokemon were exhausted. However Onix was blinded and unable to launch strong attacks.

"ALL RIGHT LETS FINISH THIS MUDKIP USE WATER-GUN" Aero shouted!

With an enormous effort Mudkip shot out a jet of water hitting Onix and causing Onix to faint.

"ONIX" Brock cried! As the Pokemon fell.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . **.

"The Pokemon league rules say that for beating me you get this badge" Brock said handing Aero the badge.

"Thanks Brock" Aero said.

**Sorry that it's so short, but I had to crank out another chapter. However I would like to work on other stories. Also PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what story I should work on next.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6 Team Rocket Strikes Back!

**Hello this is alonewithaviolin back with another chapter! I will be starting a poll for a new story, but I will still update this. I also have a question is their anyone who I could throw ideas at and see if they would like it? Because I would potentially (SPOILERS MAYBE) like to have Aero joining Ash and I'm not sure where. I also would like two throw in Mewtwo, because since both were experimented and created by or affiliated with Team Rocket it only makes sense that they would know each other. (SPOILERS OVER) So anyways please leave a comment on which new story you would prefer. Thanks and enjoy the story. UPDATE I'm super sorry it took this long for me to update. I had a lot of things going on I could not get on a computer to write so one again sorry!  
><strong>

Chapter six

Aero was walking east after healing his Pokemon to Mount Moon. When he noticed that. One he only had one Pokemon two he was out of money and three Team Rocket had not attacked him recently. Professor oak had given him 5 poke-balls.

_Can you stop thinking so loudly Mudkip asked._ Aero turned to Mudkip.

_Sorry, but I still need your advice._ Aero thought back.

Mudkip put back on a more serious face. "Well I could use some more Pokemon friends. For number two why don't you do some odd jobs. And for number three you did give them a shock." Mudkip said.

"I know." Aero said. "But I still think they will strike again. The next gym is going to be a water gym, and we had a hard time dealing with the rock gym. So how bout this. First we do some odd jobs. Then we can capture some Pokemon."

"Ok." Mudkip said.

After the planning session Aero walked back to the poke-mart and walked inside. The iconic shop had the usual merchandise with your shop keeper.

"Hello." Aero said "Do you have any odd jobs?"

The shop keeper looked at Aero thoughtfully. "Well if you can set up a fence I'll give you 1000 poke dollers and some other merchandise."

"Deal." Aero said.

"Great instructions and wood are outside with tools. Use the shovel to dig a hole for a fence post. Put the first fence post in the hole and cover it with dirt repeat then put the board about 8 inches up drill a hole but first make sure it is level got it?" The shop keeper asked.

"Got it!" Aero said.

Aero looked at the fence he set up, plus painted. Walking inside, Aero saw the shop keeper out knocked out, looking for the phone he telephoned 911

"I need an ambulance and officer Jenny." He said. "And at the poke-mart it looks like a robbery."

Later

"So let me get this straight." Officer Jenny said. "Because you were out of money you went looking for an odd job, found one did it and saw the shop-keeper knocked out."

"Yes officer." Aero said.

"It could have been you!" Jenny said pointing at Aero.

"It can't have been me for one I never went inside. And even if I did if I knocked him out why would I go outside again and keep working then go back in and call you?"

Officer Jenny looked thoughtfully. "Hmm. You do make a good point, but then who did it?" She asked.

"I don't know." Aero said.

"Well we're done here." Officer Jenny said leaving.

"Aero sent out Mudkip. "Well there goes that idea. " Aero said.

"Well it's on to number two." Mudkip said.

It was about 4:00 and Aero was exhausted.

"Mudkip do you think we'll ever get to the Pokemon league." Aero asked. "Life has always been difficult for me. And I've always chosen to be happy and smile when there was nothing to smile about. I'm sorry for bringing you along, you would have had an easy life with out me." Aero said depressed. as they walked into Viridan forest.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Mudkip shouted! Aero took a step back shocked. "LOOK IF I WANTED AN EASY LIFE I WOULD HAVE RAN AWAY. You kept things interesting and I would not have changed anything about it. Now stop being so sad or I will soak you soon hard."

Aero smiled. "Thanks Mudkip I needed that." He said.

"Well good." Mudkip said with a humph. "Now are we going to add some members to our team or not?" He asked.

"Let's go." Aero shouted!

After walking for a little bit Aero came across a Pigey.

"What do you think Mudkip." Aero asked?

"Let's go." Mudkip said.

"Mudkip use Mud-slap!" Aero shouted.

...

Walking back from Viridian City Aero saw Team Rocket attacking the Pokemon Gym and Pokemon Center.

"Oh no." Mudkip said. Aero nodded in agreement.

_Let's go_ Aero thought. Mudkip nodded.

Running to the battle zone Aero saw The police Nurse joy and Brock tied up. The rest of the place was in Choas as everyone had locked their doors.

"Where is the subject?" The commander asked,

"We don't know sir all we know is that after we robbed the pokemart the grunts ran away and that the subject battled and won a gym badge." The Sargent said.

"Blast it!" The commander shouted!

"Sir should we tell people about the subject?" The sergeant asked.

"Don't be stupid!" The commander jabbed. "If everyone were to know he would always be on the run making our job harder. Plus the other teams would be after him as well making our job even more harder."

"THE SUBJECT!" A grunt shouted as Aero walked up.

"Let them go and give them back their pokemon." Aero said coldly.

"Never POKEMON ATTACK." The commander shouted.

Aero sent out his pokemon "GO Mudkp and Pigey" he shouted.

"Zubat, Rattata Go". A grunt shouted.

After a few battles Mudkip and Pigey were out of energy. Aero and Mudkip had a private conversation._ How are you guys doing?_

Not very well Pigey and I are ready to drop.

_Ok then how bout this. Can Pigey and you help create a sand screen. I have to battle, but I don't want anyone else to see or hear can you do that? Aero asked in his mind_

Got it._ Mudkip and Pigey __replied._

Pigey and Mudkip impudently ran and jumped over the circle of Team Rocket grunts. Then they used Mud-slap and Sand-attack and Gust to create a screen in which Brock and Nurse Joy were able to escape.

"So now it's Dow to just and and just me." Aero said. And with that he transformed into...

**HA HA I'm so evil, just kidding. So yeah cliffhanger. I'm really really sorry about the huge time it took to update I hope this satisfies you guys. And as always please give a like and a comment.**


End file.
